Stealing Every Girl
by Darkbloodz
Summary: First Kyoko, now her. Sho is cursed to lose every girl he ever truely loves. Will he get either of them back? Or will he let them be taken by the extremely shiny being they so obviously adore?
1. One Man's Loss is Another Man's Gain

**Hello everyone! I was really bored today and had this in my head. It was bugging me, especially when I have an English paper to write and a book to read over the weekend. So here it is. Please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not in any way own Skip Beat or any of the characters.**

**I do own this though → =^.^=**

It was 3:30 A.M. and Shoko was being pushed around along with the contents of her bed. She became fully awake as she was shoved off her bed tangled in her sheets.

"Where, where? *sob* Why can't I find her? Koko?" Shoko sat up at the pitiful whining of her charge who had decided to yet again sleep over at her apartment.

"Sho. Sho! I'm here, what is it?" Shoko stood frozen at the sight of tears threatening to spill from the singer's eyes.

Growling a little Sho half yelled. "Not you! Koko, my Koko! She's gone!"

_Kyoko-chan?_ Snapping out of her stupor, Shoko looked at Sho a little closer. _Sleep walking? WTH?_ "I'll look for her, why don't you go watch tv?"

"But… *sniff* I can't lose her, she's all I have left!" Shoko eased him toward the couch mumbling something to calm him down. She watched as he headed to the couch and turned on the tv amazed he can do all of that while sleep walking.

A weird urge made Shoko ask her next question. "Um… Sho, what does she look like?"

Sho's head snapped to her direction as he developed a typical Kyoko-on-her-way-to-the-fairy-kingdom look. It totally baffled her that he could and would make such a face, even if it was in a half conscious state.

"She,… She's really small, jet black hair, really sparkly golden eyes, um… and really scared or scary things! Oh, and she loves flowers and shiny things =D " ←(seriously I can see his face like that… or maybe I'm just putting Honey-senpai's1 face on his body?)

_OMG! It __**is**__ Kyoko-chan!_ Shoko almost did a face plant with her confirmed suspicion and that alien look on Sho's face. She made her way to the kitchen to get a drink when she heard Sho wake up.

"WTF? You bastard!" Shoko came out to see Tsuruga Ren on the screen with a cute little kitten in his hands. Apparently Ren had found the kitten wandering around the rose bushes by his apartment and it didn't have a collar so he took it in. a photographer had caught the little scene and sent it in.

When the reporter asked to see the kitten he held it up for the camera to catch a good look. What Shoko saw had her blinking to clear her eyes at the picture. Jet black hair, check. Shiny golden eyes, check. Small and innocent looking, check. And it seemed to be in love with Ren too… loving shiny things, check. Found near roses… loving flowers, check.

An audible gasp from Shoko made Sho turn to look behind him. "KOKO!"

Sho's face was a full on tomato as he asked, "how did you know?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were just searching for her on the verge of tears…" Sho just got redder as Shoko started to laugh.

"I would never!"

"So Tsuruga-san, are you going to keep her?" Their attention was brought back to the screen as Ren replied.

"Of course! As long as no one claims her that is. She reminds me of a childhood friend." Ren shot a gentlemanly smile in for good measure. Sho could feel the chills although the video was taken hours ago.

"Grahhhhh! Tsuruga Ren! Her too? How may girls are you gonna steal from meeeeeeeeee?"

**Haha, even though this story was bothering me, I still had fun writing it. Anyways, I have a continuation forming in my head but I don't really know if I want to add to it. Please let me know what you think. For now I'm marking it as oneshot and complete. May change, may not. All depends on you guys and the speed of course is up to how may papers I have to write in one week.**

**And I sincerely apologize for the delay in Roses and Kuon, please bear with me T_T**

**Thank you for reading ^.^**


	2. The Namesake Discovers 2

**Hello everyone! I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it up to get it off of my list. Hope you enjoy. Also, I apologize in advance to any OOCness that occurs in this chapter… or the story in general.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not in any way own or have claim over Skip Beat or any of the characters.  
_**

Stealing Every Girl: The Namesake Makes a Discovery

Tonight, like every other Friday since the end of Cain Heel and Setsuka, Kyoko made her way to Ren's apartment building. And, like every Friday night, the guard tipped his hat, uttered a 'good evening' and let her through. After doing this for so long, Ren just had another key made for her, telling her that it would be better that she had on then ad to go further and say it would be a bother for both of them if she had to wait for him every night he was going to be late.

The door opened with a soft click. "Ren-san, I'm here!" At some point Ren had also managed to convince her to be on a first name basis though it still took her a while to get used to it all.

"I'm in the kitchen. Um… can I get some help, please?" Ren sounded unusually distressed and it had Kyoko running to the kitchen. She came to a full stop at the entry.

"What are you doing?" The laugher in her voice made Ren take the defensive looking hurt that she would laugh at him in such a dire situation.

"Don't laugh at me! She's been stuck to me like glue all morning now all of a sudden she's growling at me and trying to murder me!"

Kyoko just laughed. "She's probably hungry or something… have you fed her since this morning?" At the look on Ren's face, Kyoko shook her head and went to get the milk out of the fridge pouring some in a saucer she took out of a cabinet and putting it on the floor. The cause of Ren's distress scampered off to drink her milk while Ren signed mumbling a 'why didn't I think of that' before looking at Kyoko again. She was watching the kitten drink her milk and then the kitten began purring and rubbing against Kyoko's hand which went to pet her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kyoko looking like she was deep in thought. All of a sudden Kyoko let out a sound like she just remembered something important. _Couldn't be, _she thought to herself laughing a little.

Puzzled about the conclusion she came up with Ren asked, "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just remembered I have to get started on dinner if we want it done on time." Thankfully for Kyoko, Ren decided to leave it at that.

"Ok, I'll get out of your way then. Should I take her too?" Ren asked, looking at the kitten who happily went back to her milk.

"No, she's fine." With that Ren went off to explore the many channels on his TV to find something suitable to watch until dinner.

After he was out of hearing range, Kyoko decided to find out if her theory was true. "Ok, you're jet black, golden eyes, looooveeees shiny things since you glued yourself to Ren-san, found near roses… you're definitely Koko-chan." At the mention of her name, Koko looked up, confirming Kyoko's statement with a mewl. "Oh boy! Wonder how this will turn out? I didn't think he brought her with him... wonder when he went back to get her?" Kyoko chuckled to herself before washing her hands and began making their dinner, making sure to add a little extra meat in there for tonight.

_  
**Thank You for reading! If you wouldn't mind, please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**Not setting any set release date for this story and any additional chapters I might add. I will just add them as they come to me.**

**And for those who are waiting on R&K, I am working on the next chapter, though I don't like how it's coming along I will try to finish it soon.**


End file.
